


Gilded

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, enjoy, this is some 4am bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: 32. — underneathThe only time I can see underneath you is when you’re underneath me.





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

> hey i love shuake and have been waiting for the chance to write more of them, so thank u anon on tumblr for the prompt!

_The only time I can see underneath you is when you’re underneath me._

The thought, unbidden, springs to Akira’s head, and he can’t help but laugh softly.

Goro takes his laughter to mean that he’s being made fun of. His brows furrow, his jaw clenches—Akira’s heart skips a beat at the flash of indignation on his face. Those pretty features that woo countless others with a wink and smile, contorted into a scowl for one brief, enthralling moment.

“What’s so funny?” Goro struggles to keep his tone even, trying to mask his irritation.

Akira looks down at him fondly. “It’s nothing bad,” he assures him, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I like seeing you like this.”

He can practically feel Goro’s skin heat up beneath his lips. He doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t protest when Akira continues pressing kisses down his jaw, down his neck, lower, lower.

It’s not that he enjoys making Goro angry or upset. Well, maybe he  _does_ , just a bit—but only because then, he can see glimpses of Goro’s true self. He  _likes_ Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince. He likes his pleasant smile and honeyed words, charming and safe and good. But he’s absolutely intoxicated by what lies beneath.

He doesn’t know, he’s never really seen, who Goro really is. But sometimes, there are sharper edges to his smile, a darkness in his eyes. Bits and pieces, fragments, enough that he knows the Goro he’s seen isn’t real.

Maybe some of him is. He’d like to think not all of what Goro says to him is a lie. But he trusts less what comes out of his mouth, and more the reactions of his body underneath him. His flushed skin, his dilated eyes, the soft sighs and gasps that spill from his lips. He can fake a lot of things, but Akira knows he isn’t faking this.

That’s why he keeps coming back here. Late night, secret meetings that he knows the Thieves would kill him for if they found out about. He himself knows it’s a terrible idea, especially considering what they all know about Goro now.

But he’s obsessed. Addicted to the raw emotion on Goro’s face, unabashed and shameless, that even he can’t hide in the throes of pleasure. Addicted even more to the open, sated expression on his face in the moments just after, before he can slip his mask back on again.

Anger or pleasure, it doesn’t matter. He’ll take any reaction from Goro, as long as it’s real. And in these stolen, hidden moments, he sees enough, just enough, to keep him hooked.

“You seemed distracted tonight,” Goro tells him after, as he dresses himself. “I hope I wasn’t boring you.” His words are teasing, his smile as beautiful as it is superficial.

Akira’s eyes search his. “I love you,” he blurts, unthinkingly, desperate for a reaction, for something more. The words speak themselves into existence before he even realizes they’re true.

There it is—for a short moment, there is genuine shock on Goro’s face, wiping off that practiced, perfect smile entirely. Then it’s back in place, albeit a little softer, a little more shy. “I love you, too, Akira.”

A distant sense of dread sits in Akira’s stomach, but at the same time, he’s filled with a new wave of determination.

He won’t rest until the person underneath Goro’s mask says those words, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt sure if i should post this bc its so short and i cant even tell if its good but im gonna go ahead and hit POST before i can regret it lmaooo
> 
> im dreadf1ghter on twitter and kamvkoma on tumblr, come yell at me about shuake


End file.
